He Is NOT My Brother
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: Rules of dating, No dating your best friends ex's. No dating your friends crush's. No dating your brothers friends... What about your step brother? Cause Gawd I did not listen to that last one... what the hell am I going to do? *Tons of FAX*
1. Prologue: He is Such a Sexy Badass

**Disclaimer: I don't own.  
><strong>

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>He Is NOT My Brother<span>:

_**Prologue: He is Such a Sexy Badass: **_

"Wow… your mom's tied the knot _again_?" my red-headed best friend Jamie ask, while peering through my window deviously, "and he came with a sexy as sin son."

"Yeah." I told her flatly, "Is he the reason you're peeping out the window?"

"God yes. He is _sexy._"

Licking her lips like a kitten awaiting her milk, she adds "Tall. Built, but not _too _built. Mysterious dark eyes. Can I move in?"

I grimace and move to stand behind her, looking over her head. At 5'7 I was always taller than most girls my age. I couldn't care now, because I've _filled _out. I wasn't a beanpole, but finally inherit my mothers curves. Tall and boy thin: no. Tall and curvy: totally yes.

My new stepbrother was recline against the bark of our tree in a slosh with a cigarette perch in his pillowed, pink lips. Leather jacket. Floppy black hair. Beat up chucks. He was your typical all around bad boy. Nickolas... or _F__ang's _quiet and keeps to himself mostly. It's been two weeks since him and my step dad moved in and I've heard him speak only, like, four words. And that was only to correct his dad. "My name's actually Fang."

Otherwise he never spoke.

And it was frustrating. I wanted to know who the kid was, like why did he prefer Fang?

Fang wore a necklace The necklace was a metal sculpture fang, strung through a knotted thick black cord. Alongside was a pair of an onyx wing charm, overlapping one another in a curvy 'x'.

I wonder if that had something to do with his name?

"Max you're _so _lucky." She mutter.

"I wouldn't say that. He doesn't even speak."

"So. Maybe he's just shy or something. Besides he's sexy!"

He wasn't _that_ sexy.

Okay, maybe he was kinda cute or whatever. But sexy? No.

So what if his face was flawless? And so what if he had alluring deep brown eyes? _And_ so what if he was tall and had a nice, perfect, body...

Didn't mean he was sexy.

"Seriously Max, you can't say hes'... oh my god! He's looking right at us!"

Oh shit. _"What?"  
><em>

Whatever she said glides off me like water because I wasn't listing. I feel my whole face heat up as I lock eyes with him. I didn't even think. I grab Jamie's arm and dive us both to the floor, hard. We land in a pile of tangle limps.

I moan.

That was stupid.

"Was that really necessary?" Jamie ask, fixing her hair.

"Yes!" I snap.

"Why? He's just your brother. Who cares if he saw you looking at him."

I care. And.. "he's NOT my brother!"

Just some stupid, cute guy I had to live with.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it:) review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. One: She Loves to Suck on Candy

:) Next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One: She Loves To Suck On Candy:<strong>_

My mother is like a huge candy junkie when it came to her men.

She'd pick a candy to love for a while. Too much of it she'd suddenly despise that candy, and move on to a new sweet. Or in my mothers case, divorce it and marry another.

And that's how she's raised me.

Every few years, a different dad.

About two years ago she married a truck driver: starburst. A few years before that it was a hunk of a tattoo artist heavily weighed down in colorful inks and sliver piercings: mmm, possibly a recess cup? Six years ago it was an uptight, I'm gonna sue your ass for every little thing that you do, lawyer: peppermint patties.

Now... she married an animal scientist.

My new step daddy plays with animals all day as his job. Alright. My mother explained it a little. He studies different types of animals, exotic spices too. Also he closely studies their genetics, behavior, management, nutrition, physiology and breeding and stuff. One farts? He'll be up their butts in a heartbeat I'm sure.

Seemingly Jeb has more in common with my mom then the other guys.

She's a vet and Jeb had a degree in that too. I guess it was standard for becoming an animal scientist to have one. He had to learn certain profoundness in the vet area. And that's how they actually met; a vet convention.

What a small freakin' world, yeah? I give them six months tops.

I was used to the new dad, but honestly the step brother thing was throwing me off a little. Step dads were no problem to deal with. Step brothers? Huge problem because Jeb was the first one that had a kid.

I stood, helping Jamie up. "Wanna raid the kitchen?" I ask.

"Sure... unless you're gonna push me down your stairs this time?"

"Haha. You're such a smartass." I flick her.

Laughing, she said. "I _did_ learn from the best."

I laugh myself, but it died in my throat when I enter the kitchen.

I wasn't the only one hungry.

"Hey Fang!" Jamie said brightly, spotting him too.

Fang glance up from his cereal bowl. And nods. NODS.

I sigh, opening up the fridge. "I told you Fang doesn't speak."

I pause. Listen. Nope, nothing.

Whatever. I search for something to eat, hands dancing across a ton of sandwich items. Sandwiches it is.

"Sandwiches okay?" I ask Jamie, laying it all out on the black vanilla island. We had some mayonnaise, turkey, a lettuce head, a few slices of chicken, juicy sliced tomatoes, one can of tuna fish, relish, ham, and bread, white and wheat.

"Sandwiches are good." She eyes all the food. "More so when you have a huge selection like this."

I hand her a plate and smile. "Dig in."

She didn't need to be told twice.

I prepare three sandwiches: a turkey with everything on it, tuna fish with extra mayonnaise and relish, and a chicken sandwich with a pickle wedge between two chicken slices. Yum.

"Jamie do you want water or soda?" I ask.

"Water's fine."

I grab one for me and her, mouth snatching two bag of chips too since my hands were full. I drop them on the island and hand Jamie her water.

Silence surface. Only the crinkle of the bag opening, slurping of water and chewing chips.

"So Fang."

I_ knew_ Jamie couldn't stay quiet longer.

I chomp on a baked BBQ chip, altering my eyes between him and her.

"Are you excited for school?" Jamie ask.

Fang shove his bowl away and shrugs.

"Oh, well, I can't even _fathom _what you're going through. It must suck finishing your last year in a new school."

His face closes off and he shrugs again.

Poor Jamie.

"Um... well... we," she jabs a thumb at me then her, "can show you around if you want."

"I don't." He murmur.

She flush red as the tomatoes. "Oh. I mean it might help."

He stood, putting his bowl in the sink. "I think I can handle it myself."

My mom and Fang's dad let him settle in for a week. His first official day is tomorrow. And it's gonna suck. Who would want to start all over their last year of high school? Friends were already bonded. Clicks made. He was on unfamiliar grounds with impertinent students. I would shackle myself to a tree before _I'd _ever move. And, all Jamie was trying to do was help him out. What a prick.

Jamie flush _more_. "Um… oh sure you can… uh, Max I should head home now. It's kinda late. Thanks for the food. I'll call you later."

"Okay?"

"Bye!"

When she was gone, I turn, glaring at Fang. "You could be nicer to my friends you know! All she was doing was being nice, you jerk!"

Fang coolly leans against the sink with his arms cross. "I was nice."

I roll my eyes. Oh boy. "'I think I can handle it myself.'" I mimic "Yeah you really weren't."

His lips twitch slightly, almost like he was fighting off a smile... quickly my anger builds. "Look she's been my best friend for ages. Don't be an ass to her."

"I'm sorry you took it that way."

"This isn't about me!"

"Isn't it?" he replies quickly.

"I... what? No!"

He smirks. And hell, hell, hell, did it look good on him.

"Enjoy watching me early?"

I flush. And to hide that fact, I stomp over to him, snatching his beanie off and fling it on the table. "Mom hates _any _kind of hat in the kitchen. I would remember that if I were you because this is _my_ home."

I leave the kitchen then. But not be for hearing: "Is that any way to treat your new _brother_?"

"You're not my brother!" I scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please review if you like it! I love the support and knowing you guys enjoy it:) thank you!<br>**


	3. Two: Shitty Cigarettes and Hot Cars

_**Two: Shitty Cigarettes and Hot Cars:**_

"Max you're gonna be late for school!" - Mom.

"Yeah I know! Just hold on a second!" - Me.

"If you don't get your ass down here in two seconds you're grounded!" - Mom.

"No one can move in _two seconds!_" - Me.

"Don't give me lip! Just get down here!" - Mom.

Typical morning.

I slip on my shirt, and chant "iPod, iPod, iPod," under my breath. _What the hell did I do with it? _I kick clothes outta the way, and move my shit looking for the stinking purple iPod. I found it a moment later, half under my bed with a pair of underwear.

My room was a disaster.

And my iPods dead.

Today wasn't looking too good.

I plug it into my iPod dock, so fucking piss I'd forgotten to do it the night before. I snag my book bag.

"Max!"

"I'm coming!"

Before I'm grounded until my kids, kids are my age, I run downstairs.

My mom's station by the door, keys dangling from her finger, and a chewy chocolate chip granola bar in the other. "Fang's waiting by the car."

I snatch both from her already ripping the bars wrapper open. "I still don't understand why he can't just walk. We only live a few blocks away."

My mom raises her finely pluck eyebrow. "Would _you_ want to walk?"

I chew my bar slowly. "Well, no..."

She nods. "Right. Any more lip from you and I'll let Fang drive while _you _walk to school. Got it?"

An image of Fang driving _my _car passing me while I had to carry on foot, smirking that stupid sexy smirk flash before my eyes. It rains too.

I blanch. "Got it."

She smiles. "Good. Get going before you're late."

"Whatever." I hand her my empty wrapper as a goodbye gift.

* * *

><p>Fang was resting against my baby when I got outside.<p>

For my sweet sixteen birthday I got an apple red Audi. So, it was kinda a present to myself. I've worked seven jobs since I was fourteen to have enough for it when I turn sixteen. However, my mom chipped in the rest because I was little short. I still got it.

He was leaning against it smoking one of his cancer sticks.

I glare at him, walking over to him plucking the cigarette out of his mouth. I toss it on the ground, and stomp on it for good measure.

Fang didn't show an _ounce_ of an emotion. He only stares down at the ruin cigarette, blankly.

"Do you know how much those cost?" he ask.

Fuck if I know.

I tap my chin. "Well, since I _don't_ smoke, no I don't._"_

I think every time I see Fang smoke I was going to toss it to the floor, because that felt kinda good.

"Now that's all cleared up, get in the car if you want a ride, or I'll leave you behind."

Silently we both got into the car.

"A lot you know," he says to me after buckling up.

"What?"

I peel outta the driveway.

"One box costs me a lot." He sounds kinda annoy.

I sigh. "Quite frankly I don't give a shit. You shouldn't even smoke. It's very unhealthy for you."

"And it's not your body."

And what a nice body it is...

The two of us lapse into silence after that. It made me antsy so I swiftly turn the radio on to a random rock channel. Heavy bass playing and drums fill the silence. It helps but didn't cure my jumpy heart. I feel like I've drown a few energy drinks for breakfast. Nonchalantly, I glance at him. Fang wore another beanie today, his black fringe descends over his dark brown eyes. The black leather jacket fills him out nicely.

"Green." He says softly.

I curse. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

I step on the gas. I was so thankful we only live a few minutes away from the high school, but then I remember I was gonna have to endure this again on the way back home and mostly the rest of the school year.

Stupid hell.

I pull into the schools parking lot, parking in an empty space. I turn the car off. "Welcome to your new school Fang."

His dark eyes glimpse out the windows, face a wall. He nods curtly and grabs his bag. When he left the car, my mother's voice play in my head. "_Max, I'm trusting you. You have better help Fang out, otherwise your car and your privileges are gone." _If anything my mothers words were always solid.

"Stupid mom," I groan slamming my hand on the wheel.

I slam my door shut and quickly run to catch up with Fang who was eating up the lot with long legs.

"Fang!"

I stop him, outta a breath. "You walk _fast."_

"Max, what do you want?"

I sigh. "I think it would be better if I show you around."

His eyebrows met in the middle. "Oh?"

I nod, looking at his feet, suddenly feeling shy. "Yeah. I can show you to the office and help you to first class."

"I thought I said -"

My head snaps ups. Glaring at him I say, "I know. And I don't care. I'm helping you."

Because Fang was the shiny new toy we arrest everyone attention as we walk toward the school. I've never much enjoyed attention. I wasn't like the schools loser, but I wasn't cool either. I had a small group of close friends and that's all I needed. As Fang and I walk to the door all the kids were starting at us like we belong in a circus show. I almost did something very childish, but I didn't.

I quickly tug Fang in the school. "That was brutal."

"Yeah. But why?"

I shrug. "Because you're their new toy." I threw him a smile. "And you are gonna go through _hell_ today."

"Don't look so upset by that." He says sarcastic.

I laugh.

And... he smiles... It wasn't a full smile but a half of one. But it fit him.

I clear my throat. "Um... the office is this way."

I lead him down the halls. I point to the lockers. "We just got those last year."

"Lockers?"

"New ones yeah. The old ones had crap on it, gum, and stupid confetti. If a teacher saw you vandalizing them you'll be kicked outta school for two weeks."

"Isn't that kinda harsh?"

"Yes. But they cost a fortune. A kid last year thought he'd give it a try to write something on them _right _after we got them. Stupid kid got kicked out for a month. Smh, dumbass."

"Wow."

"I know." I laugh.

Finally we reach the office. I nudge the door open. Fang slips in, brushing his body against mine. And for a moment our eyes lock.

I was in trouble.

* * *

><p>We only have one secretary, Miss Ellen and it's really hard on her.<p>

Her dark brown flyaway curls were escaping out of the tight hold she had it in with a single clip. Amidst the mess on her desk are un-cap blue and black pens and other office supplies; rulers, chewed pencils, erasers, and sharpies in rainbow colors.

Miss Ellen looks up when she hears us enter.

"Miss Ellen!" I say happily. "How are you today?"

She gives me a worn-down smile. Poor women.

"Hello Max. Stressful as usual. I hope you're not in trouble this early."

I laugh. "Nah. I'm actually here for my, uh, _friends _new class list and all that good stuff. He just moved here."

Her eyes went wide behind her flashy glasses as she spots the dark kid who looms behind me. "Oh right! Name, please?"

"Nickolas… Batchelder." He told her roughly. His voice could cut glass.

Miss Ellen nods quickly. "Okay." She sifts some stuff around, pushing papers aside. "It's here somewhere. I stapled the sheets together a little while ago."

The office fills with the tick of the clock and the rustle of paper.

"It'd be a second." I whisper to him.

Just then, we hear a victory yell. "Here it is!"

Fang took the yellow envelope.

"All you need to do is sign the slip first please."

She hands him a pen and hands a sheet to him, smiling friendly.

With a frown Fang took it, using her desk to sign it.

Over his head Miss Ellen gives me this secret wink and nudges her head at him. Fang was a magnet okay! My eyes seem to always snap to him. His head was angle to the side, and because I was looking at him closely, I notice his hand tightens around the neck of the pen while writing his name.

When Fang finish, he hands it back to her and in return she smiles and says. "Thank you. I hope you enjoy your first day!"

Fang nods and strides out the door without a backwards glance.

Miss Ellen and I share a look. "Not a very happy bloke is he?"

I shake my head. "No, no he is not. Anyway, thanks again."

I left to quickly catch up with Fang.

Then the bell rung.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<br>**

**Thank you.  
><strong>


	4. Three: Cheerleaders, Pompoms

**__Here's the new chapter. And Fang's first day of school... hm I wonder how that will go?... you're gonna have to read and find out. The beginning (when I'm talking about the process of the bells) I hope it's not too confusing. That's how my bells were when I was in school. It took almost my whole fifth grade year to understand it to be honest. But anyways I hope you all enjoy and please review. Thank You!**

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Three: Cheerleaders, Pompoms and Mascots, Oh My!<em>**

The first bell rung as high as the mountains.

Every morning at my school, three bells go off before the first class is to begin. The first one is at ten minutes, the second one is at five minutes, and then the last one is the one where you should be in your seat, signaling class is to start. The rest of the day you only have the one bell to signal the end of class and then three minutes to get to your next class.

The halls were swarmed with students like busy bees. Quickly, Fang's dark head started to disappear among the cluster of rushing students. I broke out in a brisk run, maneuvering around the students trying to catch up with him as I called out his name, "Fang!"

Heck, the dude was ignoring me!

I gunned it faster, pushing unknown kids out of my way in my haste to reach him. Finally, he stopped. I would have shouted out my victory, but the reason why he stopped put a sour feeling inside my belly, turning my insides to liquid acid.

Cheerleaders.

Out of breath, I skidded to a stop and then said in an outrageous voice, _"Unbelievable."_

A herd of cheerleaders blocked our way like stupid sheep blocking upcoming traffic. Alright, this right here, would be my worst nightmare. All I needed was our freaky mascot (I swear it looks like a fat whale) to come into play, riding a clown bike, and playing the flute off key, then it would be my worst nightmare come to life.

"Maxie-poo!" Lissa shouted happily, waving her pompoms at me. "How nice of you to introduce your friend to us."

I winced painfully as if I had swallowed shreds of sharp glass. I think I would rather brave that out right now than to be standing in front of Lissa of all people. Pretty mystifying, I know. But if you knew Lissa you'd understand tons. I glared at her and then glared down at her still waving pompoms. In one second I'm gonna slay them and scatter the itty bits of colorful tinsel all over the school halls like party confetti.

I said as much.

"You better get your ugly ass shit pompoms out of my face before I massacre them and eat the remains for lunch like spaghetti. Got it?" I warned darkly.

A dark shadow crossed her face. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits, anger a clear emotion running through her tense body. At least she stopped waving her pompoms. I felt enough triumph that I had to repress the need to pat my own back in my success at pissing off Lissa.

Lissa opened her mouth to what I am sure was going to be something bitter, but she quickly snapped it shut and plastered a fake smile on her face and laughed. "Max, you're just so funny!"

I raised a brow.

She really didn't notice that. She was otherwise busy now, fluttering her eyelashes at Fang. "I'm Lissa."

I wasn't jealous. No way in hell. I mean, I was a bit annoyed, but only because Lissa herself annoyed me. It had nothing to do with Lissa putting the moves on Fang. Why in the world would that make me jealous, right?

Annoyance was the only emotion grasping my heart in a boxing glove fist. Nothing else.

"And you?" she asked sickly sweet.

I didn't give Fang a chance to answer her, if he was going to, that is. I took a hold of his upper arm and said, "That is none of your business. Now why don't you and your herd of bimbos move along." I moved my hand like I was swatting a fly away.

I dragged Fang away then, a sneer on my face. I brushed off her calls. "Don't let her fool you. She's the queen of the Bitches." I let him go once I knew for sure Lissa couldn't sink her claws into him.

"I know," he said blankly as we briskly walked down the halls.

I swung my head to look at him. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Sure, I wasn't born yesterday. It's the same in any school: the scantly uniform, clown make-up, and the head of the other cheerleaders. She would be the top cheerleader. The one everyone bows down to out of fear and not respect. She's nothing more than a cold-hearted bitch, am I right?"

"Well... uh... yeah. I suppose you hit the mark."

His lips kind of angled upwards. I wouldn't say it was a smile per say. More of a smirk. Fang's smirk. "And somehow you're on the top of her shit list and vice-versa."

I blew out a breath, looking down at my shoes. "That obvious, isn't it?"

"Very much so," he said, sliding his gaze to me questionably.

"It's a long story. Ironically, we used to be best friends."

"I find that hard to believe," he said, very matter of fact.

I snorted. "Just ask anyone and they'll tell you, but maybe I'll tell you later. For now, give me your class list and all your other info, too."

Fang wordlessly handed me the thick yellow envelope he had yet to open.

The second bell rung.

"Shit, we better hurry or we'll be late," I told him as I unsealed the flap and pulled out all the sheets.

I looked for the one that had his locker number on it. Once I did, I smiled. "Perfect. I know where that is. I'll show you and then direct you to your first class of the day. Sound good?"

Fang nodded, seemingly nonvocal again.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on."

* * *

><p><em>"Psss "<em>

I shook my head, writing away as the teacher lectured on. I tried to pay attention. History was my least favorite class, and it showed in my marks. Why would I care what happened, say, one hundred or so years ago? All I know is all that matters is the here and now, not a time when I wasn't even created yet. But my mom gave me a warning that I better amp up those lousy scores or I'll be grounded. Therefore, I was making an effort, except for the persistent Jamie who was sitting next to me, trying to get my attention.

_"Psss."_

My hand clutched my pen.

_"Psssss."_

"What!" I yelled, finally at my end. I snapped my mouth shut when I became aware that my 'what' was not as quiet as I meant for it to be. All my classmates looked at me and my teacher turned an accusing eye on me as well.

"Max, is there something you wanted to say?" she asked, lips in a frown.

"Um no just " Aw crap. I slammed my hand on the desktop then. "I just could not believe those Germans invaded Serbia like that. I mean what were they thinking? Just 'cause they industrialized rapidly, obtaining coal, iron, chemicals and railroads doesn't mean they can attack anyone they please!" I finished off falsely passionate. And of course, because this is me, once I started there was no end of my words. "Like what if we all do that? Oh, I have this mighty pretty pen, but Jamie does not. Might as well attack her cause I have this fantastic pen that could do some _serious_ harm upon her!" I held up said pen breathless now.

No one spoke for a length of time.

I heard Jamie snicker under her breath. That little shit. She was such a traitor. I'll remember that next time.

My classmates all erupted in laughter then.

My teacher had a look of utter confusion on her face. She looked around the classroom. "Okay, let's all calm down." She looked at me and said, "Alright Max, you've made your opinion known. Next word out of you and I will send you out of here, got it?"

I nodded. "Sorry," I said meekly.

She gave me small nod before diving back into her lecture. I glanced over at Jamie who mouthed, "Mighty pretty pen?"

I glared at her and whispered back, "Yes. Now what did you want that could not wait until after class?"

"Fang, of course. I wanted to know how it went?" she asked me.

I blew out a breath and softly said, "We ran into Lissa."

She winced. "Aw, shit."

"My thoughts exactly," I mutter, fingering my blue pen idly.

"How did that go?"

"How do you think? She saw him all of two seconds and already she has her eyes set on him." I knew annoyance was the critical emotion I was feeling, I just hoped I was doing a decent job in conveying my voice as indifferent. Even though I couldn't fathom why I would be annoyed anyway.

Jamie said, "Of course. That's Lissa for you."

"Girls," our teacher interrupted.

Jamie and I snapped our heads to her with identical sheepish smiles on our face.

"Sorry," we both said.

"Last warning," she threatened.

"Yes, ma'am."

After that, our conversation died down.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Jamie picked up were we left off. "So Fang how did he act with Lissa?"<p>

I laughed, remembering what he told me. Packing up my stuff, I told her, "Oh, he won't be one of the guys who bow down to her."

Jamie laughed too. "I can't see Fang doing that to anyone."

I smirked heading for the door. "You do have a point."

Out in the hall, it was a sea of kids. Jamie and I pushed our way through, elbows out, paddling through.

"But anyway, I'm gonna murder her pompoms one of these days," I said.

"What?" Jamie asked laughing.

A smirk touched my lips. "Yup. I swear I'm gonna do it one of these days if she keeps waving them in my face like she loves to do."

"How would she live!" Jamie said laughing.

I laughed along with her.

The statement held nothing but the truth. They were like her life support.

We came to a standstill at the staircase. I turned to her. "I have to go find Fang and help him to his next class. You coming?"

She shook her head. "No. My next class is right over there, and if I'm late again I'll get in trouble," she explained crossly.

"Oh, poor you," I said laughing, starting my trip down the stairs.

"Whatever Max. Say 'hi' to your sexy _brother_ for me!"

I glared over my shoulder before shouting, "He's not my brother!"

I left as she laughed behind me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And what did we thing? Pleaseeeeeeeeee review if you like. It'll take you just a second. So review and tell me if you liked it. <em>**

****The rest of the gang will come up soon... next chapter soon. So don't worry about that.

**Also I did get this beta and I think she did and awesome job. So thank you "**lilianneherondale" **for fixing my mistakes. **

Please check out my other story's if you haven't done so. But for now review.

_**Thank you!**_


	5. Four: The Gang

**_Four: The Gang Shall Come to Play:_**

"How is it that you're outside my class every period?"

True. We were now at the end of sixth period and I'd been outside _every one_ of Fang's classes, waiting with a nonchalant look upon my face. All except for after the first class that is, since I was talking to Jamie. I guess I'm just full of awesomeness.

My smile was enormous with secrecy as I pushed myself off the locker I was leaning on. I told him in a hush, hush voice, "Max Ride _never_ reveals her secrets."

Fang rolled his eyes at me, his lips in a what I now consider his trademark smirk. "Sure, whatever. Why is it, by the way, that your last name is different from your mom's?"

I blinked at him, taken aback. My mom's last name was Martinez. Mine was Ride. It was a long story, but nothing too full of drama. Even so, I didn't really want to talk about it in the middle of my school halls, while kids were shoving at us from every angle. I struggled with how to phrase this without sounding like an ass tart. So I just shrugged and replied softly, "Just is."

"Hmm."

A blanket of silence clothed us. I fought against the bounds, not wanting to make this awkward.

I swiftly changed the topic to do so. "Well, shall we head to your next class then ?" I trailed off, "Which is where exactly?"

Fang was his typical quiet self as he dug through his stuff for his class list. When he found it he silently handed it to me, our fingers brushing against each other with the slightest of touches. Still, I felt the warmth of his finger seep into my skin.

I pulled back quickly, turning the sheet upright.

"Lunch," I murmured to him, shaking off the feeling. "Grrrrreat, we have lunch the same period."

"Good thing?" he asked me questionably.

"Well you can sit with us so yeah. For you it is. Isn't every new kid's worst nightmare lunch?" I asked him squinting up at his huge frame.

By no means am I a short girl, but Fang was tall; he had a whole head over me. I was at five-eight, so Fang had to be close to six-three. He was nothing but six feet and three inches of dark masculinity...

_kinda sexy right..._

_His dark eyes..._

_And hair..._

_Pillowed lips...Why are they so soft looking anyways...?_

I heard my name before I felt the stinging pain that prevailed my skull in immense pain as I slammed my head against something hard; an open locker door, the force swinging it shut with a thud. My eyes started to fill with painful tears. Quickly, I tried to blink them away out of sheer embarrassment before Fang _or_ anyone saw the traitor tears, 'cause hell that hurt.

"Shit," I breathed, rubbing the tender spot with my fingertips, trying to knead the pain away. I glared over at the unexpected kid whose arms were weighed down by textbooks and notebooks of the like.

Discarding my painful glare the kid smiled brightly at me, blind to my pain. "Thank you!" he said, as if I had slammed my head against his locker to _help_ him close it. My glare intensified.

Fang glared at him before asking me if I was alright.

I averted my eyes to the floor. "Yes. I'm fine," I murmured. And I was fine. Although I did feel a gruesome headache would be playing in my cards later tonight. Nothing a bit of Advil wouldn't fix, I'm sure.

"Fine my ass," he grumbled under his breath. "But I can see you're going to be stubborn about this."

I glared at him too, but he had already directed his attention to the kid, so it was wasted.

"Say sorry," Fang said in a voice that booked no arguments.

The kid shifted slightly, obviously intimidated by Fang's tone of voice and the clear look on his face. "I-I "

"Spit it out," Fang snapped.

"I... "

"Fang, having him apologize isn't gonna rewind time. Besides it's his own right to have his locker door open. I was the fool who wasn't paying any attention and ran into the guy's locker."

"You're mostly right. You are a fool," he agreed with a light smirk playing over his full lips.

"Gah!" I yelled, laughing.

"Uh... can I go now?" the kid asked.

"Sure after you say sorry," Fang said cryptically, crossing his arms.

In a rushed voice, the kid said, "Sorry!" glanced fearfully at Fang once more, then spun on his heels and fled the hall. If this was a cartoon there would have been a dust cloud following the poor kid.

Fang's smirk deepened.

"You enjoyed that a bit too much," I said, continuing my way down the hallway while probing at my tender bump.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Right," I mumbled. "Sure you don't. Anyways, lunch awaits us, come on."

Fang grabbed my upper arm to stop me. "Lunch can wait. A bump is starting to appear. An ice pack should help."

Fang peered at my bump, so close to me I could feel his warm breath fan over my forehead.

I swallowed around a lump. "I don't need one. Besides it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Fang, really, it -" Fang's nimble finger brushed over my bump. "OUCH!"

He leveled his glare down at me. "It doesn't hurt, you say?"

I bristled at his glare. "Is that suppose to scare me?" I asked him, flashing my own glare. "And of course I would say ouch if you touch it!"

"Max. Ice pack."

In an effort to elude his unwavering demand that I go to the nurse for an ice pack, I said. "Aren't you hungry?"

My hope was smashed like a bug when he said, "If you keep refusing, I'll just pick you up right here, right now, and carry you there like a kid."

"You wouldn't," I dared.

Fang flashed me a sinful smile and then he moved as if he was going to bend at the knees... like he was going to pick me up... aw shit.

I screamed backing up. "Okay!"

He paused, looking up at me cockily. "What was that?"

"I'll get an ice pack, alright?"

He straightened. "I knew you would see it my way."

Stupid, hot Fang.

* * *

><p>Once I got my ice pack and fought off the mother hen that is our school nurse, Fang and I entered the lunch room. Finally, too, because my stomach was nearly eating my insides. I was as thin as a rail, but I ate more then any average male could. I had a big appetite, but luckily it didn't stick to me like glue.<p>

I kept the blue ice pack pressed against my skull with one hand, and picked up a pizza swamped in grease - the plate itself was even smeared with grease spots - with my free hand.

"Edible," Fang mumbled beside me.

I smirked. "This is a _school_. Not a five star restaurant," I said.

I placed my pizza on my tray and slid down the bars to grab a few cookies. I happened to glance over at Fang. My mouth dropped open. Fang grabbed one plate of pizza... then another... and another. So he now had three plates on his tray. All different types, too: cheese, pepperoni and mushroom.

"Feeding an army?" I asked, watching him with what I'm sure was bare skepticism, as he snagged a handful of cookies and _two_ chocolate milks. And here I thought I ate a lot.

"I'm hungry," he said, slightly defensive.

"I can see that," I said, bemused. I paid the lunch lady, handing her a few bills. I waited aside while Fang paid for his meal, too. Her eyes went wide, too, but otherwise didn't comment.

Once we had paid our meals, I made a beeline to my usual table in the far left corner where it was already full with my friends.

We were our own little family. Jamie was there, of course. Seated next to her were Angel and Nudge.

Angel was the editor of our school newspaper (10th grade. Impressive.) and had a huge column that was her baby. On the outside she looked like the sweetest kid: a face of an angel, with crystal blue eyes, golden blonde hair and the ever present dimples. But don't let that fool you. She simply used her angelic looks to frolic with your emotions, and bend you to her will to get the information she'd need for her column, which was called, 'Ins and outs of our high school'. She was pretty amazing, and I adored and applauded her wickedness.

Nudge (11th) had her own column in the newspaper, too, called "Evermore Fashion" by Nudge Queen. It was smaller than Angel's, and it was a column based only on fashion. It varied. She'd write about the latest fashion and what was considered 'In' at the moment. Sometimes she'd even talk about the history of fashion. Nudge has waned from the 1920's to the 1980's on women and men's fashion wear. Last week, she dedicated the column to "Royal Fashions". It was disclosed with all types of ballgowns and who was the emblem for them. It was an extravagant column for those who were fashion-oriented like my dear friend Nudge.

The two boys were the last to make up our family. Iggy (12th) and Gazzy (11th). Gazzy was Angel's brother. The two looked a lot alike; almost like twins. He was also Iggy's faithful partner. The two boys had their own business. Illegal, yes, but no one was the wiser. The two sold candy, soda, energy drinks, completed homework, the list went on. Both boys were canny and sneaky, skillfully knowing how to stay under the radar where a teacher was concerned. They made a lot of money per day, too.

I sat next to Nudge, Fang quietly sitting next to me.

Nudge leaned closer to me to whisper in my ear, eyes comically wide, "My god. Jamie was right! Your new brother is hot!"

"He's not my brother!" I hissed.

This year was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you all liked it! Next chapter we will have more of the others.<br>**

**Thanks once again to "lilianneherondale" for beta this. She did an awesome job again! **

** And please review and tell me what you think. Thank you!  
><strong>


	6. Five: The munchies

_**Five: The munchies:**_

Iggy was the first one to speak to Fang. In the corner of my eye I watched weary as Iggy leaned nearer to Fang, whispering, "Hey Fang, I got some Red Bull or Monster if you prefer, on sale for only 1.99." Iggy rose a eyebrow, signifying his book bag with a nod of his head. "What do you say?"

Fang paused in his feast and asked lowly, "Huh?"

I scowled, "Iggy!"

Iggy shifted his 'innocent' blue eyes to my person, saying, "What Max?"

"Don't what me! Leave Fang alone, he's new. Give him a day or two before you hustle money out of him, okay?"

Gazzy huffed. "Now I'm offended, we don't _hustle_ money out of people. We give them what they want, they give us what we want; money."

"Yeah, Max," Iggy agreed, "We're just doing business, no biggie."

Fang looked confused, well for him.

"Okay, maybe I should introduce them a bit more." I told him. I then pointed at the two girls who were holding their sides in laughter. "Angel and Nudge both have a spot on the school newspaper. Angel is actually the editor also. Nudge's is called "Evermore Fashion," obviously it's all about fashion and the likes."

They shot us twin smirks, "The best newspaper ever too!" Nudge said proudly. She swung a dark arm around Angel, hugging her close, "And it's because of this gal right here."

Angel blushed a rose pink. "Nah."

I leaned close to Fang, his manly scent filling up my body. Okay, so he smelled good, like really good. But don't most guys? I shook my head to clear the unforeseen fog he caused, "Uh... don't let her looks fool you, I'll watch out if I were you. Little devil she can be."

Angel playfully glared at me.

I spun my finger on Iggy and Gazzy who were now whispering softly to one another which can never be a good thing. "Gazzy and Iggy have there own "business" they sell energy drinks, completed homework's, candy, and this list could go one for a long time, so I'm going to stop. You get it though."

"And then there's Jamie... whose favorite color is green..."

"Hey!" she hollowed achieving some looks from other tables. "Can't you say something a bit more _exceptional_ then, 'oh her favorite color is green'?"

I snickered, "Like..."

She bit her lip thoughtfully, "Hmmm... oh! I have a one kick ass kickflip." she said proud, patting her heart like a champ. "Like wicked."

"That's right!" I yelled gaining even more looks. Ah, well they can go suck it. "She dose, she really dose."

"Wow." was the only thing we all got from Fang. A man with many word I tell you...

Iggy spoke then, "So what do you say?"

Fang smirked, "I think I'll skip for today. Maybe when I have a test or something," he spoke smoothly.

Iggy perked up and patted him on the back, "Good man."

However, Fang had stealthy itched away from Iggy the whole time, Iggy's hand slipping and instead patted his upper arm. Iggy ignorantly chatted away about all the other products he had in case he was interested in something else with a little bit more of a boast.

Regardless, I did noticed.

I noticed that and the unmistakable hint of worry etched on Fang's handsome face. He was good at hiding it, like a closed book, but every cover of a book had their tiny details to the much bigger picture. Fang had tiny worried lines alongside his deep black eyes and his lips were pursed, drawn down in a tiny frown.

I was staring at him, I knew this, but when he slid his eyes to me I quickly recovered and put on a mask of my own that could revelry the one he wore most of the time.

It could be nothing I suppose. Maybe he just injured his back and was afraid Iggy would annoy it. I'll just ask Fang later. After all what else could it be?

"Iggy do you by any chance have any Starbursts in that bag?" Jamie asked batting her eyelashes at him.

He smirked cocky, "Of course I do." He reached for his bag and dug through it before he took out a yellow package with the red Starbursts logo on it, sliding it to her from across the table. "And since you _are_ my favorite customer, you get it for free."

"Iggy!" Gazzy gasped. "_Free?_ How could you!" His voice spoke volumes, advising what we all pretty much knew; Iggy was a bone head. The blonde hair boy shrugged sheepishly, pale fingers skating through his cropped short hair, disheveling the golden strings more the they already were.

Everyone laughed.

I seriously love these guys.

We all were really close, like a family; a flock of sorts. All of us had our own traits and our own quirky attitudes, that we just fit as a whole. I knew they had my back, and I had theirs. Jamie was the one I could go to when I had something on my mind. She would listen and then later help resolve whatever breakdown I was going through. Nudge was the go to girl when I needed help on fashion. I wasn't really knowledgeable in the aspects of being a girl. I wouldn't ever be caught dead in a dress or a skirt, however, sometimes it was just pleasant to look nice, and she helped me with that. Devious planes was where Angel came in. The girl knew her stuff; how to pry information out of someone, picking a lock... stealing money right out of someone's back pocket... The girl's head was just jammed with sneaky tricks, and we had loads of fun with that. And then the boys knew how to bighting up my day with a few of there jokes. Moody or no, hanging out with Gazzy and Iggy, I would forget in no time why I was in a crappy mood.

They were my family.

I wasn't too sure where Fang would fit in. If he would at all, or even wanted to.

Therefor, I guess time would have to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Pretty please? <strong>

**I would love to know what you all think about this so far? **

**Thanks!  
><strong>


	7. Six: Radio

_**Six: **_**_Radio: _**

The bell ringing proclaimed the end of lunch. Student's around us emerged in louder chatter as garbage was picked up and thrown out. I mirrored them, picking up my own stuff all the while looking a Fang in sheer skepticism. How could I not? He ate every damn thing without even leaving a crumb - not even a smidgen of food was seen. I was a tiny bit flabbergasted that he ate everything. Fang was tone in strength, but still on the scrawny side, so where the did it all go? Was his stomach one black hole?

I shook my head, telling him, "I can't believe you ate everything."

Fang balled up his plates in a crumbled pile, "I told you I would."

Despite my awestruck, I managed a glare. "Yes, I guess you did."

Jamie laughed, "Aw man, watching you guys is epic!"

The whole group joined her in laughing. Honestly, for a second I forgot we were in the midst of my friends still who could see and hear everything. Crap.

Ignoring what she said, I picked up my own garbage and together we all ventured to the trash cans by the doors, before leaving the lunchrooms.

"Are we still on this Friday?" Angel asked.

Jamie and I shared a look. "You always ask that Ang." I said.

Angel shrugged, "Meh."

"Friday will never be cancel... unless... like someone's sick... can't get out of bed sick too." Iggy input.

"What's Friday?" Fang asked us.

"Movie night." I said.

Freshmen year movie night was conceived. The large step from middle school to high school was a massive change for all of us. The homework and class work was ten times worse then middle school ever was, putting a troll on us all. One night, Friday, we decided to put the school work on pause and rent all types of movies, and of course, there was food, _junk_ food. It was so fun and nice to just chill with each other, without the baggage of school work that it became written in stone. Now, four years later we still do it and always will.

"Oh." He said.

"You can join too." Nudge said quickly.

I nodded my agreement. "Sure can."

Fang didn't automatically respond, and when he did, it was spoken slowly. "Maybe I will."

What the hell does that mean? I feel like this was going to be a habit we're going to have to break, me always having to read in between the lines with him.

"Whatever. Do so, or not." I said breezy.

After that we all went our own ways to class.

* * *

><p>The ride home was more <em>entertaining<em> then the one to school.

First we got in an argument of who was going to drive home. Fang wanted to, since I drove us to school. Insensitive, I told him he could go to hell. In return he glared at me. Second, after we got in the car ready to go home, Sam, out of all the people threw a football at my windshield, the rubber ball bouncing off with a thud. Thank the lucky stars he didn't cleft my window. The idiot didn't look upset that he threw the ball a little too hard and a bit too high, sailing it over his buddies head. All smiley, he jogged over to us.

I pushed my door open to poke my head out, "What the hell Sam?"

"My apology." He spoke smoothly.

I glared at him as he reached for his ball on the ground, and then spun it around in his hands.

"You were this close to breaking my glass." I accused.

He smiled brighter, "I'm sorry, let me make it up to you Max let me take you out on a date,"

"No," I said without even giving that stupid idea a thought. "Now, get outta my way or I'll hit you."

He opened his mouth but snapped it shut when I duck back into my car, starting the engine.

He shook his head, and, thankfully, went back to his football friends.

To make this understood, Sam and I were never anything. However, we did go on one date last year. When I started to grow boobies, and my frame went from a 'boy frame' to a more curvy one he took up noticed. Needless to say, he wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to go on one date. I was positive he tried to woo me, but failed horribly. It was the worst date ever, so bad, it deserved to be the new start of another realty show, "the bitterness of worst dates ever.' It was that bad. The thing is, Sam is used to dating cheerleaders or girls with a hot body, but nothing going on upstairs. I was neither of those.

I actually ate.

I talked.

And I wore what was comfy.

Needless to say, he didn't know what to do.

"Who was that?" Fang asked.

"Sam, a football player." I grumbled pulling out of the parking lot.

"Does that happen often? Him asking you out?" Fang asked.

"Yes, and I wish he would stop." I said.

Fang didn't respond, and I kept quiet too, still a bit peeved.

I reached for the radio then, turning it on.

Sly, Fang changed the radio station.

The rest of the car ride Fang and I wordlessly fought over the radio.

* * *

><p><strong>So... no FAX yet... but soon... very soon, these things take some time. Please tell me what you think, so drop a review! <strong>

And thanks to lilianneherondale for beta this, you rock!

Now... clicky the botton below and review!

Thanks!


End file.
